


夜半魅影(A graceful shadow in the night)

by LuminousSteelPipe



Category: All Hail King Julien
Genre: F/F, Gender transformation, Human AU, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousSteelPipe/pseuds/LuminousSteelPipe
Summary: 宿敌组(Karl/KJ)双性转。夜袭情节。拟人。私设的姓名转换：King Julien(朱利安国王)→Queen Juliet(朱丽叶女王)Maurice(莫里斯)→Monica(莫妮卡)Mort(莫特)→Molly(莫莉)Karl(卡尔)→Karoline(卡洛琳)
Relationships: King Julien XIII/Karl
Kudos: 6





	夜半魅影(A graceful shadow in the night)

烛火已灭，Juliet女王在漆黑的夜间卸下了她的王冠。她微微翘起的卷曲发梢中有一缕搭在她的胸前，但更多则被她压在身下。女王就这样静静地躺在床上，双手交叠着放在胸前，她为自己的未来默默祷告着。

就在昨日深夜，她在恍惚的梦境中听到了天神Frank的召唤，那声音轻柔低沉而充满魅惑，一字一句地告诉她，他的胞弟——火山神Lava着迷于女王的美貌并执意娶她为妻，倘若不能，火山神的怒火则将直接施加于她所处的这整个岛屿，到时候一切绿株都将化为灰烬，原野寸草不生，炽热的岩浆将取代每一条清冷的溪流。她在清早惊叫着爬起，尚未平复自己的恐惧便得到了Monica的消息——

今早，“将女王献祭给火山神Lava以保一方太平”的言论已经由那位显赫的巫祝玛西库拉传播开来，深深蔓延到她领地中的每一个角落，一夜之间几乎每一个子民都在看着她相互窃窃私语。她刚刚踏足，便有几个暴民向她冲过来意图下手，他们的眼睛泛着红光，嘴里嘶喊着旁人难以复述的疯狂话语。幸而她还有她忠实可靠的卫队长克莱尔，一路护送着她回到了寝殿；Monica让她放心休息自己会处理那些暴民，这让她安心了许多。

她就这样缩在自己的床上，看着窗外由正午刺眼的白色阳光逐渐被艳丽的橙红色所浸染，又逐渐蒙上淡淡的蓝紫色，最后化为一片混沌的黑暗，缀着点点星光。外面从一大早便嘈杂纷乱的人们的叫喊声也逐渐安静下来，到最后，除了房间内自己规律的呼吸声与烛火细微的爆裂声外，什么也听不到了。

她盯着天花板默默半晌，最后长长地呼出一口气，伸手搂过一旁的兔子玩偶，亲了亲它后抱在了怀间。她真希望今后自己还能听到音乐，还能和Monica、和Clover一起玩(Molly就算了。她想）。也许终有一日，她甚至还能见到自己的父母……这样想着，她美丽的睫毛颤动了几下，最终完全遮盖住了那双散发星星般柔美光芒的眼睛。

她还没来得及进入梦乡，眼帘中的黑色便被人突然换成了刺眼的金橙色，鼻腔内悠悠飘进一缕沁人的淡淡幽香。

“夜安，女王陛下。”女声笑意盈盈。

她从床上起身。

“Karoline。”女王冷冷地看着她。

“没想到Juliet女王居然记得了小女的名字，想必花了不少力气?”女子掩唇轻笑，“还真是多谢陛下赏脸。”

“好了，我不想听你这些拐弯抹角的话，”Juliet皱眉揉了揉太阳穴，“说吧，新的邪恶计划又出台了?这回是什么？让人上瘾的咖啡还是杀人的羊皮纸?”

“呵呵，您还真是心急……陛下不是已经尝过它的苦头了吗？”

“……你这话是什么意思？”女王心里忽然警铃大作。

Karoline却一时没有回答，嘴角噙着笑意，眼神甚是温柔地回应着Juliet对她的怒目而视。她抬腿，缓步走到床边，坐了下来。Juliet则立刻一脸嫌弃地想躲到一边，却被对方拉住。

“想必陛下还记得自己明天就要被自己的子民亲手献祭一事。”她用叙述性口吻缓缓说道。

“……这是你策划的?”Juliet一愣，随后便是些许吃惊。“这不可能。你不可能控制别人的思想。”

“一些甜梦剂加上一点小小的催眠，小把戏而已。”对方装作满不在乎的样子随口解释着自己的戏法，却还是因为Juliet一脸不可置信的样子有些控制不住自己嘴角的笑意。

“Karoline，你最好还是别高兴得太早。”意识到自己的表情极大地取悦了对方后Juliet连忙绷紧脸作出严肃的表情。“明早——不，我现在就能去告诉所有人，所谓神谕不过是你伪造出来的。”

“奥，天哪……”Karoline摇了摇头，“难道你觉得他们会相信吗？”

“为什么不会?我是他们的王，他们必须无条件相信我所说的一切。”Juliet颇为骄傲地昂起自己的头颅。

“你真是太天真了，我的女王……”Karoline笑着，伸手抚上Juliet柔软的面颊，“当神都在与他们直接对话时，又何必在意他们的王都说了什么?”她眼睛一闪，反手掐住Juliet的脖颈将对方压制在身下，对方措手不及一阵惊呼。

“你知道吗，Juliet?我一直都在你身边，我一直都在等待着，你不知道我有多么迫不及待……”她看着女王惊惧地看着她，像个被猎豹蹂躏在爪牙下的兔子一样无力地颤栗着，原本平稳的声调便逐渐颤抖起来，到最后简直是癫狂地喊着，“想想你被你可爱的子民们投下岩浆的那一刻，只剩下无力、绝望，连哭喊的力气也没有……哦，天哪……为什么、为什么……”Karoline发出一声近乎于哭泣的笑声，她知道自己有些失态了。此刻Juliet努力地想掰开Karoline的手，她不住地挣扎着，尽管无济于事。

“……你不可能明白的，Juliet，”Karoline略微平复了一下自己的声调。  
“你绝无可能想得到……仅仅是想象着那样美味的你，我便兴奋了。”

她猖狂地笑着，越来越大声，烛火看到了她的影子，那是一个准备好享受一番饕餮盛宴的魔女。她将自己手中哀嚎的猎物扒去外衣，撕裂布襟，脖颈毫无防护，柔软的腹部与胸膛赤裸裸地展现在她眼前，猎食者鲜红的肉舌舔过锋利的犬齿，湿润的唇吻过猎物的耳垂与锁骨，略长的指甲划过那团娇小敏感的柔软顶端，她含上那惹人怜爱的红樱引起女王口中迸发出的一声娇吟。

“嗯啊……放开我，Karoline。”她别过头微阖双眼，胸前奇特的酥麻感让她觉得这里的氧气还不够充足。

没有人回应她的话。亵渎王的女人加紧了动作，一只手探入女王紧合的两腿间，强迫她分开双腿。两根手指的突然插入让Juliet徒然失声，她眼前的烛光一片恍惚，只有那阵破瓜带来的疼痛让她还留有一丝清明。不多的血泽与本就湿润的甬道让手指在适应被夹紧的压力后很快便进出自如，从中携取出更多黏浊。Juliet无力理解现在的状况，她的嘴唇一张一合像条快干死的鱼在泥潭里呼吸。

“你在干什么，”许久她才给自己积累了一点空气用以振动嘶哑的声弦。

“明天就要死了……嗯？”Karoline含糊不清地说着，舔舐着啃咬着她大腿内侧的软肉，留下一个个鲜艳的吻痕。“不如享受现在吧，Juliet……”

“你、你真是疯的彻底了……”Juliet的眼里朦胧一片，Karoline的体香随着她的呼吸此刻已植根于体内让她的小腹微微发烫，金黄与黑此刻已是重影连绵。  
对方对“疯子”的评价向来不置可否，随后就被女王揪过头发，她们唇舌相绕，口中缠绵着银丝。当黑暗离开角落上前如飞蛾扑火般亲吻着光时，谁说光就不会同样动心呢？

也许我也疯了。Juliet这样想着，双手却不受意识控制地解开了女人的衣领，在那魅惑声线的指引下抚上了对方高耸的双峰。

女性曼妙身躯细腻滑嫩的肤质于她的紧贴在一起，她的手搂过那柳纤细的腰肢，低声细语地告诉对方她的身体想要更多，于是魔女笑着刺入她的身躯，在她的膝盖上摩擦着留下水渍，手指灵活地拨弄着体内令她高潮迭起的一处。她则哭号着在对方如今与她同样赤裸着蒙上微微薄汗的背上留下一道道艳红的抓痕。

这种所谓结合过于古怪而邪恶，糜烂阴柔的双重叠加散发出本用于阴阳结合的狂热信息素，而这于她们双方来讲却一点都不亚于任何浓烈的春药。Juliet，Juliet，你也在渴求着我吗……她的睫毛挂上了点滴汗珠，温热的吐息中混杂着些许清甜的果香。她吐出对方胸前口中已然坚硬的敏感，再深深含入吸吮，她感受到了对方在她手下不住收缩着挤压着，愈发让她难以抽出，而她自己也已经准备好同自己的宿敌一同迎来一个苍白而忘我的世界。

**********  
第二天清晨。

Juliet躺在床上缓缓睁开眼睛，她掀开被子，发现床单干燥而整洁，她伸手抚摸着自己的脖颈，上面星星点点的吻痕向自己证明昨晚的一切并不只是缥缈一梦。

Karoline走的很彻底，她细心的处理让这里几乎没有留下一丝痕迹。

除了……

Juliet看着手心里金色的发丝有些出神。呆坐了许久，她将那缕头发狠狠握进掌心，有些艰难地起身，然后控制自己努力向门外大步走去。

你以为自己赢定了，Karoline。但拿走女王初夜的人必不可能轻易逃脱。

“Monica，Clover!”她大声喊着，有些卷曲的话发梢在身后随她的脚步轻摇，随后眼里迸发出坚定的光芒。

在接下来与Karoline的对决中，她必须胜利。


End file.
